Take You Away
by Silent Screaming
Summary: Aya offers Yohji comfort the only way he knows how, even if it breaks his heart to do so. [AxY]


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the song "Empty Apartment" by Yellowcard. I merely have an obsession with gay guys and a whole lot of time on my hands.

Warning: Spoilers for the whole Asuka/Neu affair and some stuff 'bout Aya, too. Shounen-ai, brief lime, possible naughty language and a whole lot of angst.

_Denotes song lyrics_

**Take You Away**

"He's been in there for three days."

Aya turned a page of the book he was reading, not looking up, not showing any signs he even heard the boy before him. He didn't even bother pointing out that it had actually been two days and 17 hours, if one were counting. Of course he wasn't.

"I can hear him crying sometimes at night. He tries to hide it but. . ."

Aya wasn't even reading anymore, just flipped another page to look busy. Anything so he could be left alone. Yohji wasn't his problem, anyway. Right?

"What are we going to do?"

Another page.

"Aya-kun!" Omi wailed, stomping a foot indignantly. "Aren't you worried about Yohji? Not even a little bit?"

Of course he was. They had gotten closer over the last few months somehow. From hostile acquaintances to close friends. Aya wasn't sure how the change had come about but it had and he was secretly pleased.

Yohji had changed too, he went out less, spoke more and those eyes of his seemed to sparkle now when he smiled.

And if Aya wanted to admit some things to himself, he had changed too. The layer of ice was thinning and humanity was starting to make it self known.

And then this.

Aya-chan was gone and Yohji had killed the only woman he'd ever loved. Life was cruel. Happiness was fleeting.

Aya sighed softly, before slamming shut the book. It hadn't been that good anyway.

"Okay, Omi."

The blonde boy frowned at the sudden answer and took a step back as Aya stood from his chair. "Okay what?"

"I'll see to Yohji," He replied rather cryptically as he headed for the stairs.

"Aya-kun?"

He stopped, one foot on the first step his hand on the banister, not turning but still waiting, listening.

"It hurts you just as much doesn't it?"

"Hn," He grunted noncommittally and walked up the stairs a little faster than usual. He might have been all of seventeen years old but the Chibi was damn perceptive.

Yohji's door was not locked. Aya would have laughed, if such things weren't beyond him. The door had been unlocked for almost three days. Omi and Ken had knocked, they had called to him, but none of them had bothered to try the doorknob.

The smoke hit him first; the room was thick and hazy with it. His throat itched and his eyes wanted to water. The scent of alcohol assailed him next and the door hit three beer cans as he opened it.

"Yohji?" He called, leaving the door slightly open for some clean air.

Yohji was curled up on the side of the bed closest to the wall, huddled in a little corner, a cigarette between his fingers burning but not being smoked. A shade of greasy hair fell in waves over his face so that Aya could not read his expression.

Yohji?" Aya strode over to the bed like a cat and sank on it warily. "Are you alright?"

Yohji's head rose slowly, revealing tear stained cheeks and dull lifeless green eyes the shone in the light of the moon, the only illumination in the room. "Aya?" He asked hoarsely.

"Are you alright?" He repeated not knowing what else to say. Of course Yohji wasn't okay, that much was plainly obvious. Yohji just continued to stare at him, as though he spoke in a foreign tongue. Distantly he heard music, probably coming from Omi's room.

_Call me out  
You stayed inside  
One you love  
Is where you hide_

Aya noticed that the cigarette Yohji held was burning down to the filter. He quickly grabbed it, crushing it out in the overflowing ashtray on the nightstand.

"Can you please just leave now?" Yohji said weakly closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair, like what he really wanted to do was pull it out.

Aya didn't answer, just sat further back in the bed, his back resting against the wall as was Yohji's. The blonde frowned at this and Aya had the urge to lean forward and kiss it away. But, no things like that had to be kept inside. Besides, he reminded himself, Yohji didn't even want him there.

_Shot me down as I flew by  
Crash and burn  
I think sometimes_

_You forget where the heart is_

"Go away, Aya," Yohji muttered brokenly. "Just please leave me alone." He sounded seconds away from crying.

It was hard to watch. Yohji Kudou, the playboy, the beautiful hedonistic blonde man with the egotistical grin. And here he was breaking down.

On an impulse, the kind of impulse that seemed to have died with Ran Fujimiya, Aya pulled the blonde man close into a tender embrace. Yohji shook his head but didn't pull away. He buried his head in the crook of Aya's neck, against a crimson eartail.

"Tell me about her," Aya said softly, running his hands soothingly through dark blonde hair. He felt tears against his neck.

_Answer no to these questions  
Let her go, learn a lesson_

"She was beautiful, Aya, so beautiful." Even through the tears, Yohji's voice was thick with love, with longing. With misery. Aya hated the fact that his insides were burning with jealousy.

"I killed her!" His shoulder hitched with suppressed sobs and he pulled Aya closer to him. "I killed her twice! But I had to! She said-said she loved Masafumi. She declared her love for him with her last fucking breath."

Aya shook his head slightly but did not answer. It would be better if Yohji just moved on from his love for Asuka. It seemed to be the center of all his pain.

_It's not me, you're not listening now  
Can't you see something's missing?  
You forget where the heart is_

Aya yanked up Yohij's head, cupping his cheeks with his hands. Emerald eyes stared at him in dazed confusion and Aya realized that Yohji was slightly drunk.

Tears ran down the man's face from those glazed eyes and Aya leaned down to lap at the saline droplets. Before he knew it slowly, deeply, they were kissing and Yohji tasted of cigarettes, vodka and something more addictive than drugs and alcohol combined. Something uniquely Yohji.

_Take you away_

_From that empty apartment  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you love me_

_You'd say it's okay_

It was over before it started and they were both breathing deeply, staring at each other. Yohji wasn't crying anymore.

Aya leaned in for another kiss but Yohji shook his head, pulling away, fitting himself back in his corner. "N-no," He moaned, tugging at his hair and shaking his head. Aya wondered if he was going mad. "I can't, I can't. I'll kill you too. I couldn't bare that!" He was sobbing again now but he seemed to be out of tears. "I kill everyone I love."

_Waking up from this nightmare  
How's your life, what's it like there?_

_Is it all what you want it to be?_

Aya wasn't stupid. He knew that line, he'd used it himself. He wasn't worthy of loving. Assassins couldn't be loved. But they could love each other couldn't they? Yohji's hands were stained with just as much blood. He'd slain just as many 'dark beasts.' Even if said dark beasts weren't any darker than themselves. They weren't fit for humanity but they could have each other couldn't they?

But Yohji was too caught up in Asuka to think that way.

_Does it hurt when you think about me?_

Did Yohji ever want more, ever see him as more than a friend? Did he ever feel the burning desires that Aya did? Did he ever just want to run away from everyone and everything with Aya by his side?

_And how broken my heart is_

Probably not. There seemed not to be room for anyone else other than Asuka Murase.

But could he be another conquest, another nameless memory, a sensation without a face? If it would lessen Yohji's pain. . .

Aya pried Yohji's hands from where they were tugging madly at his hair.

_It's okay to be angry and never let go  
It only gets harder the more that you know_

"Yohji," He whispered, his lips ghosting across the blonde man's. "I'll always be here for you. I'll always be your friend." He struggled with the words, used to not saying much.

_When you get lonely if no one's around  
You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down_

"I'll always be here for you, but I want more than that." Aya kissed him chastily, unable to resist the urge to chase away the sadness in those beautiful bottle green eyes. "And I'm not afraid of death."

_We came together but you left alone  
And I know how it feels to walk out on your own_

Weiss wouldn't be forever, Aya knew, and they certainly weren't invincible. They'd gotten this far mostly by luck. He knew one of them would die on the other. He knew neither of them would be able to take losing another person. It would shatter them both. He was willing to take the risk though. That's what falling in love was about, wasn't it?

"If you promise not to leave me," He whispered, trailing the kiss down Yohji's neck, snaking a hand underneath his shirt. "I won't leave you either. And I can take the pain away."

They both knew it was a lie. That it was a promise they couldn't keep. Tomorrow this would mean nothing at all.

Yohji nodded. "Take me away, Aya."

_Maybe someday I will see you again  
And you'll look me in my eyes_

_And call me your friend_

Aya laid back against the bed, bringing Yohji down with him, ignoring the cigarette burns on the sheets in favor of being kissed breathless.

_Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay and forget where the heart is_

This might not matter to Yohji, save for a warm body to take the pain away, to keep the nightmares at bay, to keep the bed from feeling quite so empty. But it meant everything to Aya. To Aya who had denied himself feeling 'til this exact moment, it meant the world.

He slipped his hands past the waistband of Yohji's skin tight jeans, past the patch of golden curls, made him arch up and moan loud enough for Ken and Omi to hear two rooms down. Tonight, it was all his for the taking, even if Yohji's heart would never be.

_Someday if ever you love me you'd say its okay_

When Yohji came Aya didn't know who's name was on his lips, Asuka, Neu or Aya. Didn't matter, because in that moment Yohji smiled as he said "I love you." Aya smiled back.

_It's okay_

---------

Another pointless story. Bah, songfics never go anywhere for me. Ah well, hope you liked it. Considering a part two if enough people think its alright. Review please and check me out on fictionpress!!! Remember, constructive criticism is awesome. Flames hurt God.


End file.
